


Be Safe, Lance

by CandyPubMedia



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Backstory, Big family, Biracial Lance (Voltron), Cussing, Filipino Lance (Voltron), Gen, Homesick, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance's family - Freeform, Latino Lance (Voltron), be okay lance, explanation of family in end notes, follows the picture, he needs a bit of one, lance's backstory, please let me know if you see a mistake, they love you, we love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyPubMedia/pseuds/CandyPubMedia
Summary: "Be safe out there.""I always am!"Except for the time he's not...





	

“Do you have everything you need?” Aria McClain asked, flipping through the Garrison’s checklist and her own homemade one.

“Yes, Mama. I have everything. Can I go yet?” Lance responded. He was in a hurry. Hunk was supposed to meet him at the airport since he so desperately needed someone to comfort him through his… height sickness?

Lance shrugged. _Suppose that works_.

“-lieve you’re taking that tone with me right before you leave! Why I should have you call the Garrison yourself and tell them you couldn’t go because you were rude to your Mama!” Lance tuned back into his mother mid-rant, “I mean, who in their right mind does such a thing; disrespecting their Mama before going away for a long time?! Alejandro didn’t do that when he left for Canada! Josie didn’t do that when she went off to go explore the world. Hell, not even your Auntie Carla did that as she rushed out of town to go to college! You, young man, are certainly not going to that before going to train a some flight school for this country’s shitty government that has done absolutely nothing for us!”

Lance smiled sheepishly and rubbed his head.

“I’m sorry, Mama… I guess it’s just nerves.”

Carla walked out and shouted at Aria, “Be nice to the boy! He’s just sick of your helicoptering!”

Aria glared at Carla, then looked down, the anger washing from her face.

“Oh, I’m sorry, _mijo_. I’m just so sad my youngest, my baby, is finally leaving. It seems just last week you had Hunk braiding your hair. Now it’s the shortest it’s ever been. I mean, you had a full head of hair when you were born! I didn’t think it was possible for it to be so short…”

“He was braiding it last week…”

“Oh, leave my son alone now Aria,” Alejandro Sr. said. “ Pretty sure whatever your saying is going in one ear and out the other.”

“Oh, hush, Alejandro! Why did I even marry you?” Aria asked turning away.

“I think the better question would be is why haven’t you divorced him yet,” commented Heather, the McClain’s in-law.

“Heather!” Lance perked up, “I thought you wouldn’t be able to make it.”

Heather shrugged, “Well, I have to make time for my favorite McClain man on his big departure day.”

“Hey!” “Hey…” Alejandro Sr. and Jr. said in sync.

Heather rolled her eyes at her father-in-law and husband and handed what she was holding to Lance.

“I of all people know how bad plane food can be, so I packed you and Hunk some sandwiches, cookies, chips, crackers, popcorn, pretzels, bread, saltines, and soda for the flight. The saltines and bread are for Hunk’s stomach when it inevitably gets upset. There’s also some ginger ale in there along with a plethora of barf bags. Make sure he isn’t by the window during the flight.”

Lance smiled, taking the admittedly heavy cooler from her. 

“Wow thanks Heather. I’m surprised you and Alejandro haven’t had a kid yet with all your thoughtfulness.”

Heather laughed and responded, “Do you think your idiot of a brother could handle a kid? Plus, I’m not ready to ruin this body of mine yet.”

Lance laughed and nodded along, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Okay, well you know if they give you trouble to drop my name and relation. They would never argue with their boss.”

“Alright, pansies, it’s my turn!” Came a loud voice.

Heather jumped out of the way just as Josie took her place with Lucas on her hip.

“Stand still, Air-head. I need to memorise you before you leave.” She eyed him for a few long seconds then pushed him away. “Okay, I’m done.”

She suddenly started laughing and pulled Lance back in for a huge hug. “Oh, I’m going to miss you baby brother! Is this what it was like for you guys when I left? Oh of course not! It was probably way worse!! I’m so sorry for doing that to you guys.”

Lucas tapped and pulled Josie back.

“Why are you with her?” Lance asked.

Lucas shrugged and made a series of hand motions indicating love.

“Awe!!” Josie squealed, “He loves me! I was waiting for you to propose, but now you’ve got to wait to do it until Lance gets back!”

Lucas slumped over and signed asking why.

Josie pulled a face like it was obvious.

“Uh, hello! He was here for the professing of love. Plus, he said he’d plan my wedding.”

Lance smiled and winked, “Yup! Free of charge for my Big Sis.”

Josie gasped and smiled, “Do you think we could have it in space?! That would be the best adventure yet!”

“Hmmm…” Lance put his finger on his chin in a thinking manner. “I bet I could arrange it.”

Suddenly, a cry tore through the air. Lance pushed his way through to see his young niece bawling her eyes out with her older brother slowly backing away.

“Carlos! What did you do?!” Carla asked.

“Nothing Mama! She just started crying when she realised why all the attention wasn’t on her.” Carlos explained, pointing.

“Don’t point, it’s rude!” Came a gravelly old voice.

Carla knelt down next to her daughter. “What’s wrong, baby girl?”

Maria sniffed, “Mari don’t want Lan-Lan to go!” The tears came out twice as fast.

Quickly Lance knelt down next to her, “Hey, I won’t be gone forever. I’ll be home before you know it.”

“But who will braid Mari’s hair while Lan-Lan is gone?”

“Well,” Lance dragged out, “You could always make Carlos do it?”

“Really? Rolo would do that for Mari?” Maria asked looking up.

“He would if you gave him those eyes.”

“No!” Carlos shouted. “I refuse to do it!”

Lance winked, “Don’t worry. He will. Pretty sure he want to do hair when he’s older…”

Maria smiled and giggled.

“What was that racket just then?” Came a deep booming voice. Alexander McClain stood taller than everyone, even Heather in her heels, surveying the crowd.

“Ah, don’t worry dad,” Aria responded, “Just a bit of last minutes tears from the youngest household member.”

“Well that makes sense! I’m about to shed a few myself!” Everyone started laughing along to the deep laugh emitting from the older man.

“Here! Lance, my boy! You’re about to go into the military, and while you may not be a sailor like I was, every good soldier needs a flask.” Alexander handed Lance and older leather bound flask that smelled like salt and had the weight of liquid in it. “It’s Canadian Whisky. Brought by you older brother. I want you to replace the salt smell with the smell of the air, and remember us whenever you take a sip or pour that into anything. And hide it from the officers. That’s most important.”

Lance was about to argue that he couldn’t take such an heirloom, but shut his mouth when he realized that this was a gift he should most definitely not turn down. He put it in his interior jacket pocket and bowed his head, “Thank you, grandpa.”

Alexander waved the thanks away.

Alas, the smell of smoke and bourbon floated through the air as the head of the family approached. Omita McClain was the oldest, toughest, and wisest family member. No one talked bad about her or disrespected her. She had been defying everyone around her since she married from a wealthy life into poverty in secret. When her family found out, she disowned them before they could disown her. She’s always worn her wedding ring around her neck or not at all from a habit that formed after only half a year of marriage. She smokes like a Chimney and can drink any sailor under the table and out of their wallets. Everyone had always said that to Lance about her; he’d seen it for the millionth time two days ago.

She walked straight up to him and said one thing: “Be safe out there.”

Lance nodded and smiled, “I always am!”

After that, final goodbyes were exchanged and kisses and hugs were given and tears shed. Lance drove off in a cab. The last time he saw his family after was the photo they sent of Grandmother Omita’s birthday.  
_______________________________

“Dude, what are you doing?” Hunk asked, startling Lance.

“Oh! I was just remembering some stuff. Food and family.”

“Heh…” Hunk licked his lips, “Remember that food Heather packed us? Wish I had some right now.”

Lance laughed, “I think we left some back in the dorm…”

They both laughed with Lance thumbing a flask deep in his jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something my mom and I always say to each other.
> 
> Anyways, here's Lance's family tree. I'm only doing this by the picture we got. Only the young kids' age will be told.
> 
> Heather: Sister-In-Law, Owns the flight school and is a decorated Air Force General, good cook, Japanese Chinese and Canadian  
> Alejandro Jr.: Lance's oldest sibling, fell in love Heather when they met in Canada, Lion Tamer  
> Grandpa: Mom's dad, Loud man, former Master Chief in U.S Navy, Filipino  
> Grandmother Omita: Mom's mom, Strong willed, went from rich to poor, disowned her own family, Filipino  
> Aria McClain: Lance's Mom, worrier, loves her babies, loves her husband  
> Alejandro Sr.: Lance's Dad, free spirit, gambles, owns a bar, latino, black sheep of his family, tooks wife's last name  
> Carlos: Lance's Nephew, Carla's son, 8-years old, thinks he's grown up, wants to be a hairdresser when he grows up  
> Maria: Lance's Niece, Carla's daughter 3-years old, refers to herself in third person, gives everyone nicknames, doesn't like meat  
> Carla: Lance's Aunt, Aria's sister, free spirited, only family to go to college, Astrophysicist, doesn't know either of her kid's fathers  
> Josie: Lance's older sister, middle child, adventurer, loud, lives off the land, tries to be helpful, very "punny"  
> Lucas: Josie's boyfriend, born in Ethiopia to missionary parents, scholar, mute, hated Josie at first, came around
> 
> Well, if you have any questions, let me know! Hope y'all enjoyed!!


End file.
